Love, Cupcakes, and Just a Tad Bit of Jealousy!
by Lovewriting12345
Summary: After another successful win, Emily convinces the rangers to go to the cupcake bakery again. A little one-shot with some jealousy and unrequited feelings :  xJemilyx


**I'm back with another Jemily story! I'm so thankful for all the love my other stories got :) It means so much to me! I've got some good news (and some bad). Good news: I'm writing a sequel! Bad news: I have some ideas but not many so it may or may not be as long. Only time will tell! I also made a Jemily video: AND I'm working on other mini-stories. But I'm not writing as consistently because I'm in the middle of finals. As soon as they are over and as soon as I have inspiration I will start popping out more stories :D **

**I haven't decided when this is set...But just enjoy :D (Anybody else sad that we have to wait A WEEK for the next episode? I hate cliffhangers! poor jay-jay...) **

"Can we go the cupcake bakery again? I'm starving!" Emily held her stomach and pleaded Jayden to let them go.

"Sure, we can go again. We did win thanks to you Em" Emily blushed.

"It was nothing. All I did was figure out the nighlock's weak spot. You're the one who took him down."

"Don't be so modest Emily. Today you had your shining moment again." Mike smiled at Emily. Emily blushed a deeper red.

"So how about those cupcakes?" Mia saw the embarrassment on Emily's face and tried to fix the awkward moment. Antonio, Mike, Kevin, and Mia all began to walk to the bakery enthusiastically while Emily stood back for awhie. Jayden took a few steps behind the others before noticing Emily had barely moved.

"I thought you wanted a cupcake." Emily snapped out of her trance and looked at Jayden.

"Wha—Oh! Yeah! Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" Emily was surprised by Jayden's sudden interest in her.

"It was nothing. Come on! Let's go catch up to the others!" Emily ran to the door of the bakery and got in line to get a cupcake. Jayden came in right after her, laughing lightly to himself. Emily looked at the glass display class and casually tapped her foot to the song on the radio. "Which one are you going to get?" She glanced back at Jayden for a moment before looking back at the cupcakes.

"I don't know if I really want one. I'll probably get a water or something."

"But you never eat sweets! Just have one! It won't kill you."

"I really shou—"

"For me?" Emily gave Jayden her puppy dog eyes. The look that no one could resist.

"Alright! I'll have one! And you promised us you wouldn't use that face anymore." Emily's puppy dog face broke into a big smile.

"Yay! So which one are you going to get?"

"I've never had red velvet cake. I kind of want to try it."

"You should! It's really good! I was going to get the same thing."

"Really? Well then I'll guess I'll get one." Emily barely noticed the way Jayden's eyes lit up when he realized the two rangers had something in common. Every one knew that there was something between Emily and Jayden but they did just didn't know yet.

Emily made it to the front of the line and Jayden stood a little off from her. The boy who looked about the rangers age smiled when he saw Emily. "And what can I get for you?" Emily giggled.

"Can I get two red velvet cupcakes?"

"Of course you can. Anything for a beautiful girl, are those for here or to go?"

"Here, and thanks." Emily could feel her cheeks warming—the sign that told her she was blushing again.

"Two cupcakes coming right up." The guy grabbed two cupcakes from the display case and put them on two separate plates. "Anything else?"

"Nope! Thank you! How much do I owe you?"

"Four-fifty, and are you sure there isn't anything else?"

Emily took a five out of her wallet and handed the guy the money. "I'm sure."

"Not even my number?" Emily blushed a deeper red. Jayden heard the comment and saw Emily smiling and immediately stepped forward.

"She has a boyfriend. And guess what? It's _me_." Emily looked up at Jayden with big eyes full of shock at his comment.

"Dude I'm sorry, I didn't know. Well have a nice day!" Emily grabbed her change, put in the tip jar and then grabbed the two cupcakes frowning.

"You didn't have to tell him that I was your girlfriend. " Emily handed Jayden his plate and walked with him towards the other rangers.

"Well if I didn't you might have forgotten the rules."

"Hey! I would have let him down easy. He was really nice and cute."

"Cute? Puppies are cute. He was not cute."

"You're a boy. You don't understand!" Jayden rolled his eyes.

"Well thanks for the cupcake."

"You're welcome Mr. Jealousy."

Jayden laughed taking a seat next to Kevin as Emily took a seat next to Mia. "What did you call me?"

"Oh nothing!" Emily laughed and took a bite of her cupcake.

"I'm not jealous."

"I know you aren't. I was just kidding." Jayden shook his head in amusement and took a bite out of the cupcake. "So how is it?"

"It's pretty good. But it could never be as sweet as you."

"Thanks Jayden." The conversation diverted from Emily and Jayden and became a group conversation.

Emily was barely talking. She ate her cupcake in silence and let a couple of glances in Jayden's direction slip. She wished that he actually was jealous. It put her on cloud nine when he said, 'she has a boyfriend'. She smiled to herself imagining all the possibilities of being with Jayden. She looked over at Jayden once more and this time she caught him looking back at her with the same desperate love struck glance.

Jayden moved his glance and hoped his cheeks didn't flare red. He was imagining what kissing Emily would be like. He didn't know why his brain was only thinking about Emily. He didn't know why he felt inclined to tell the boy at the counter Emily was his girlfriend. He didn't know why he felt so jealous. He liked Emily but not in the way his brain was showing. He finished his cupcake and tried to change the subject in his head but it wouldn't change. All he could think about was Emily.

All Emily could think about was Jayden. Somewhere during that conversation, Emily and Jayden had realized one thing. That one thing was that maybe, just maybe, they liked each other a little more than expected. Maybe those feelings of butterflies and all those blushes were not out of embarrassment but out of admiration. Maybe they now realized their true feelings and maybe, just maybe, they wanted to act on them.

**So what did you think? And I don't appreciate rude reviews...so don't leave them. BUT if there is something you don't like, tell me what it is exactly. So yeah... :D Also, you should all go check out "Teenage Dreams" by Calygirl205. I helped finished it and it is a great read for Jemily :D And sorry the grammar in this wasn't my best. Haha :D **


End file.
